pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecate
Hecate to Hazel Levesque, in "The House of Hades". Hecate '(pronounced heck-ah-tee) is the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. She is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. According to ''The House of Hades, she is also the goddess of the Mist. She also represents the dark side of the moon, or the Harvest Moon, and is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change. She can stay on Olympus, in the deep sea, in the Underworld, and also on Earth. Her Roman counterpart is '''Trivia. Hecate can be a tough parent, and her children must prove their worth and study hard to master their skills in magic, as magic has a way of twisting around the user. So if a child of Hecate isn't careful, their spells can do more harm than good. Abilities * She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. * Mystiokinesis: As the Goddess of Magic, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over magic. Her magic is weak during the day and strongest at night. * Necromancy: As the Goddess of Necromancy, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over the dead, though not as much as Hades. ** She can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for her. ** She can destroy Skeleton Warriors. ** She can put the dead to sleep. ** She can silence the dead with a gesture. ** She can physically grab a ghost. * Mist Control: As the Goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and absolute control over the Mist. A swirling column of pure white Mist surrounds her when she is present. ** She can create illusions. ** She can create false memories. ** She can make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else. ** She can hide locations. ** She can summon Mistforms. ** She can disguise people. * Prophecy: As the Goddess of Magic, Hecate can see multiple futures that could happen therefore being able to predict prophecies as well. * In mythology, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gave her power in all three major realms (sky, sea, and the Underworld). Cabin Hecate's cabin at Camp Half-Blood is built of stones engraved with magical writing. It is said that if one of the stones falls or is dropped, it explodes or causes everyone within half a mile to turn into a tree. The Hecate cabin is a blue and wooden building, it has a lifted roof, The inside of the cabin has books along the front wall, Beds to the left and Right of the cabin, Tables lined the sides of the center of the cabin with a table in the middle, The second level has a private section for the Cabin Leader and slightly above that has tables across the outer rim with table to work on separate projects. Symbols * General: torches, the harvest moon, crossroads, the number three (often represented with three headed animals/statues), keys, daggers, candles and masks. * '''Animals: '''dogs, wolves, black sheep, black cats and, lynxes. * '''Plants: '''willows, groves of trees, currants, and night blooming plants. * '''Minerals/Metals: '''silver, moonstone, sapphire, and black onyx. Category:Gods